New to Old
by misspresh
Summary: Complete:: What are the Evo reactions when they come across an x-men episode from '95? Including the Brotherhood and the Acolytes.
1. Xmen

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with X-men.**

**A/N: Not my first fanfic, but definitely my first attempt at humour. So give me a chance.**

**A/N 2: I've seen a couple of fics where the '95 x-men see Evo, but what happens when Evo see the '95 x-men? Sorry if I've destroyed the accents.**

****

**New to Old**

****

"Hey guys. Look what I found!" Called Evan, as he burst through the mansion doors.

"What?" Scott made his way over to him.

Evan held up a video cassette in his hand. Scott squinted at the picture, and cocked his head to the side.

"Hey it's us!"

"We have to watch it!" Evan said excitedly.

"All right. Might as well get everyone together."

Ten minutes later...

"Why do we 'ave to watch it?" Asked Rogue irritated.

"Because, it'll be, like, so fun." Responded Kitty.

All the x-men, including the adults sat down and surrounded the tv, as Evan put the cassette into the video player, and waited eagerly for the tape to start.

Twenty minutes later...

"Vhere vas I?" Asked Kurt confusedly. "I didn't see me anyvhere."

"You? Like, I wasn't there either." Stated Kitty.

"Neither was I." Evan looked at the ground.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Red."

"You've never felt any attraction to me have you?" Jean looked at him, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Not on your life, bub." Logan's eye twitched slightly.

"I looked great." Stated Scott. "When are my muscles going to look like that!"

"Where was mah make-up?" Rogue looked horrified. "Mah uniform looked completely skin tight!"

"I thought that you looked great." replied Jean.

"But since when was one of Magneto's goons part of the x-men? And since when was ah with him?" Continued Rogue. "Plus since when did he look, so ... gorgeous..."

SKNIT

"I was wearing yellow spandex." Logan growled. "I'm not that short either."

"Did I appear to have more hair?" Asked Beast. Everyone turned round and blinked at him.

"Does Scott really love me?" Asked Jean frowning. The rest of the students except Scott began coughing loudly.

"I think I prefer wearing my black uniform. It brings more attention to my hair." Stated Ororo.

"Like, why was Jubilee hanging round Logan so much?" Asked Kitty.

"I think I'm going to ask Forge to make me a floating wheelchair. Well, if that Xavier's got one, I want one too." Xavier stated, and rolled his way out of the room.

****

**Erm, if you didn't like it, please don't kill me. I swear I won't try to be funny again. Actually I might, depending on what you guys think.**


	2. Brotherhood

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership to the X-men.**

**A/N: Here's the next instalment to the New to Old series. This time starring the Brotherhood and they've got hold of the episode of '95 x-men 'A Rogues Tale', which I think is one of the best Rogue episode. If you can get hold of it, see it, it's worth it.**

**I wrote this after drinking a few energy drinks. Nothing like a good ole caffeine boost.**

**I would've uploaded this sooner, but my account was suspended, I have no idea exactly why.**

**Cheers to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too.**

****

**New to Old – The Brotherhood**

****

All was quiet in the Brotherhood house, which was very unusual. Fred was currently passed out on his chair, mainly due to Toad putting sleeping pills in his rather huge lunch. Outside Toad, was after his own lunch, his tongue shooting out as he tried to catch some files. Lance was currently on the phone chatting to Kitty. But Pietro was nowhere in sight. That was until now.

"You-guys-you've-gotta-see-this!" Shouted Pietro, as he dashed into the house.

"I'm on the phone!" Lance covered up the mouthpiece as he shouted back.

"Let-me-guess. You're-talking-to-Kitty-cat." Pietro grabbed the phone out of Lance's hand.

"Sorry-Kitty-cat. But-he's-busy." Pietro started to hear Kitty's objection, and slammed the phone down.

Pietro then sped outside and circled round Toad a few times.

"Hey, yo, you've made me lose my lunch!"

"Sorry-Toad, but-seeing-you-have-lunch, makes-me-lose-mine." Pietro stated and shot back into the house. Out of curiosity Toad followed him in.

By now Fred was finally awake, and was entering the kitchen in search of more food.

"No-time. No-time." cried Pietro, as he whizzed round Fred.

"But I'm hungry!"

"You're-always-hungry." taunted Pietro.

After Pietro had hustled everyone in the living, he pulled out a video cassette tape.

"Looky-at-what-I-found-in-Daniels-locker."

"It's a tape." Stated Lance.

"Ah. But-it's-an-X-Geek-tape. I-say-we-put-it-on." Pietro smirked.

"Whatever, yo." Toad stated dismissively.

During the episode...

"Is that guy in the grey outfit supposed to be me?" Lance was open eyed. "I look like a complete dork! If I really looked like that, Kitty wouldn't be caught dead with me."

"If-I-was-a-girl. I-wouldn't-be-caught-dead-with-you-anyway." Pietro began to chuckle.

"At least my head gear looks better than that!" cried out Lance.

"Yeah-but-you-wear-a-salad-bowl-on-your-head!"

"Hey look, there's me!" Called Fred.

"Hey, you look slim compared to him, yo." As Toad said this, Fred looked worriedly at him.

"Ain't that supposed to be that Aussie with the Acolytes?" Lance asked.

A few seconds later all the boys jaws dropped.

"Oh-my-God. Is-that-Rogue!"

"Sure seems like it, yo."

"She's hot!" Exclaimed Lance. At the others looked he then added. "But not as hot as my Kitty."

"Wait-till-I-tell-Kitty-cat."

"The hell you will, Pietro." threatened Lance as the house began to tremble slightly. Then suddenly the tremor stopped, as Lance burst into laughter.

"It's hurts!" He laughed more as grabbed at his side. "Look at Summers!"

The rest paid more attention as they saw Scott in a tight blue and yellow spandex outfit.

"Grey isn't that much better either, yo."

"There's that wind rider." Said Fred, as he pointed at the screen, with Storm in an all white outfit.

"What are you idiots doing now?" Asked Mystique as she walked into the room. The boys simply gestured at the television. Intrigued slightly Mystique perched herself on the couch arm.

"Hey, Mystique, your outfit is almost identical. Except you've got less skulls on your belt." Stated Lance.

"Hey, that card throwing dude, is with the x-men, yo!" said Toad referring to Gambit.

"There's Wolverine. Nice, tight, spandex ..." Mystique trailed off as the boys looked curiously at her. "Erm, I hate all the x-men!"

"Is-it-me-or-is-that-blue-furry-guy-Mister-McCoy-from-school?"

After the episode had finished...

"Where was Kitty? I didn't see her anywhere?" Asked Lance, but no-one answered.

"Neither-was-Daniels!" Pietro burst out laughing.

"Neither was the blue fuzzy guy." Said Toad, then his face dropped. "But then again, I didn't see me, yo."

"You're-right-neither-was-I. What-did-I-do? Was-there-something-wrong-with-my-hair?"

"That's enough. Right, I'm going out. I don't know when I will get back, but keep this house clean!" Said Mystique, as she left the room. 'I need to stop thinking about Wolverine...'

****

**There we go the second chapter up. Let me know what you think. Then there will be caffeine for all!**

**Next up – The Acolytes**


	3. Acolytes

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership to the X-men.**

**A/N: Here's the last instalment to the New to Old series. This time starring the Acolytes, they haven't got hold of any particular episode, as I can't find an episode starring them all. Sorry if I've killed the accents.**

**Thankyou all who reviewed the last chapter. Also cheers to everyone who has been reading this mini series. Hope you all enjoyed the ride.**

****

**New to Old – The Acolytes**

****

It was a normal day at the Acolyte base. St John was playing with his precious fire, which was his normal sense of entertainment. Remy was playing solitaire with his naked ladies card set. Piotr was sitting quietly in a corner reading a book. Magneto was no doubt in his office planning world domination. Mastermind was about, but no-one knew where. Then there was Sabretooth purring happily, while playing with a ball of yarn. Sabretooth wasn't actually doing this, but that was St Johns explanation for him hiding in his room.

"Yes! Ah won again!" Stated Remy happily while gathering his cards.

"You always win, chum. Cause you cheat." Scoffed St John.

"Now why would Ah do that?"

Before St John could reply, there was a knock on door. Magneto shot out of his office upon hearing the knock.

"Which one of you idiots called for pizza this time? This is supposed to be a secret base!" He demanded.

The men looked around at each other for a few seconds, and shook their heads. Magneto scowled at them and headed for the door.

Standing there was a post boy. "Hi. I've got a package for a Mister Magneto."

Magneto became slightly flustered and grabbed the package out the boys arms. Then he signed for it, then slammed the door.

"Yes. This is a secret base." smirked St John. Remy began to chuckle and stopped as Magneto sent him a death glare.

"Piotr. Could you gather the others and then meet me in my office?" Before either St John or Remy could comment he looked at them. "You two as well."

Moments later...

All the Acolytes were gathered in Magnetos office. Paper work was scattered across his desks, which appeared to be the floor plans of the X-men mansion.

"You must be wondering, why I received a package today?"

"Not particularly." Muttered Remy

"I found a site on the Internet which was selling a video archive on our nemesis. We are now going watch said archive, to find out more about them."

"But don't we know already?" Asked Piotr.

"That's enough. I am your boss. And you will watch it if I say so."

The rest of the Acolytes began grumbling under their breath, as Magneto started the film.

After the episode had finished...

Everyone sat silent until St John spoke.

"Remy? Are you really an x-man?"

"No. But if Ah was would it be a surprise? Ah am a thief." Remy stated.

"Also you don't speak with a Cajun accent. But that Remy did." Said Piotr.

"Ah thought Ah did have an accent?" Remy frowned.

"Nah, you don't mate. You speak with a slant. Also you don't speak in third person." Added St John.

"I don't. Maybe I should. Cause that sounded pretty good."

"I looked the same. There was nothing different at all. Which means he is definitely me." stated Magneto.

"I sounded like that crocodile hunter bloke. That was scary."

"I didn't join Magneto." Piotr sighed softly, a slight smile on his lips.

"I tried to seduce Jean Grey. I think I'm scarred for life." Mastermind shuddered.

"But you didn't look like a monkey." laughed Remy.

"I do not look like a monkey!"

"Yeah you do mate." Piped up St John.

"I do not!"

"That's enough!" Shouted Magneto. "Mastermind you do look like monkey!"

Mastermind slumped down in his seat, ignoring everyone.

"Just how hot was Rogue? That's it, I'm definitely gonna go and charm her." stated Remy.

"You do that mate. And find out if Storm is single." said St John.

"Well, I'm going to get my money back. We didn't find out anything useful!" Magneto ripped the tape out the player and stuffed it back into its case, then stormed out the room.

While the rest were talking Sabretooth had left the room. He was now standing on a cliff on the outskirts of town. He shouted loudly.

"I LOOKED LIKE I WAS NAKED!!!!!"

Meanwhile over at the X-men Institute, Logan suddenly dropped to the ground during a training session, and began to shudder.

****

**There we go the final chapter up. Let me know what you think. I might attempt to write a another comedy sequence, once I find an appropriate muse. I'm thinking maybe a butt-naked Remy. ::sigh::**


End file.
